Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Draco es un espía de Voldemort, pero Hermione, su gran amor, trata de convencerlo que no vaya. Sabe que, tarde o temprano, su destino no es para nada un final feliz. Historia de amor triste hasta la médula. Porfa chéquen y dejen comentarios, acepto quejas


**++ Amor en tiempos de guerra ++**

Todos los que se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place en ese momento, se sobresaltaron al escuchar como alguien gritaba en una habitación del tercer piso, pero se extrañaron aún más cuando notaron que ese alguien se ponía a romper todo lo que había en ella.

-¡Entiende, Draco Malfoy!- gritaba una hermosa muchacha castaña, tirando un hermoso jarrón pintado por duendes del siglo XVII. Su nombre era Hermione Jane Granger; y, por lo general, era una persona bastante centrada, pero, en esos momentos, el miedo y la ira habían logrado descontrolarla por completo.

-Compréndelo, Hermione. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo el ojigris, tratándola de hacer entrar en razón. –Tienes que aceptarlo, Dumbledore me necesita…-

-¡Dumbledore un pepino!- la muchacha avanzaba cada vez más hacia Draco, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –En ese caso… yo también te necesito.-

El chico se quedó helado. Nadie, jamás en toda su vida, le había dicho que lo necesitara. Ni siquiera su madre, que lo amaba tanto, había dicho jamás semejante cosa.

-No sabes lo que dices,- musitó quedamente, -estarías mucho mejor sin mí.-

-¿Es por eso por lo que lo harás?- preguntó la castaña, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del chico.

De pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de algo. Lentamente, la muchacha lo había acorralado contra la pared de la habitación. Escuchó, como si fuese algo muy lejano, como Harry y Ron trataban, en vano, de abrir la puerta de la habitación, para enterarse de lo que sucedía dentro de esta.

-¿Por… porqué no pueden entrar?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Porque le eché un hechizo impermeabilizador a la puerta.- le dijo tranquilamente la castaña. –Pero no trates de esquivar mi pregunta. Draco, ¿es por eso? ¿Por qué crees que voy a estar mejor sin ti?- preguntó, con los ojos relucientes y mirada dulce. La más dulce que la ex serpiente hubiese visto jamás.

-Yo… Hermione, por favor, ¡déjame!- el chico estaba asustado, muy asustado. Precisamente por eso no quería enamorarse, porque ahora sentía que perdía terreno. Pero no… tenía que ser fuerte. Además, lo estaba haciendo por ella…

-Pero Dumbledore no puede pedirte algo tan peligroso.- si odiaba algo de Hermione, era que la castaña era terca como una mula.

Pero, tenía que admitir, que por eso se había enamorado de ella.

-Hermione, yo no soy quien para decidir lo que pide o no Dumbledore, pero tengo que obedecerle.-

-¡Pero puedes rehusarte!- gritó la muchacha, esta vez con un florero en las manos, pero, antes de que pudiese romperlo, el chico le sostuvo las manos, y la muchacha, sin poder retenerlo más, se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, buscando un refugio y un consuelo inexistentes. Porque sabía que nada podía hacer, él se convertiría en un espía de la Orden, a petición de Dumbledore, y su vida correría peligro en demasía.

-Herms, mi vida, ¿me entiendes, verdad? Tengo que hacerlo- la voz del rubio, se entrecortaba con las lágrimas aún no vertidas, pero que amenazaban con salir pronto de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Qué vas hacia una trampa mortal, acaso? ¿Qué si sales por esa puerta, jamás volverás a cruzarla de nuevo? No, Draco, no puedo entenderlo. Tienes que decidir. ¿Qué es más importante, cumplir con una obligación que ni siquiera te pertenece, o vivir feliz junto a una mejer que te ama, y que está dispuesta a darlo todo por ti?-

La mirada del chico se tornó demasiado seria, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era acaso que Hermione no entendía, o no quería entender? Si se había comprometido a ayudar en la Orden del Fénix, era porque estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Aún cuando esa acción pusiera su vida en peligro mortal.

Mirándola con reproche, espetó:

-Hermione, sabes que no puedes preguntarme eso. Ambos decidimos formar parte en la Orden del Fénix, no puedo retractarme ahora, ¿no lo ves? Es algo que _tengo _que hacer.-

-Sí, ¿pero porqué tú? ¿Por qué, de todos los miembros de la Orden, tenías que ser tú el que escogiera Dumbledore para ir a cavar su propia tumba? No es justo, ¿me oyes? ¡Nada justo!-

El chico la miró nuevamente, con infinito amor en sus ojos grises. No podía creerlo, aunque tenían una relación desde hacía ya tres años, aún no comprendía porqué, de entre todos los hombres habidos y por haber en el Universo, la chica lo había escogido precisamente a él. A él, que siempre la había tratado como basura, ridiculizándola los siete años que habían pasado juntos en Hogwarts. Naturalmente, era un regalo divino, no había otra explicación.

Si había algo de lo que el rubio no tenía duda alguna, era de que la amaba. La amaba, mucho más que a todo y a todos, más que a su madre, amigos y compañeros juntos. Hermione era una luz en su vida, un rayo de esperanza que alumbraba todas las cosas negativas, y las convertía en un reto, un obstáculo que superar. A su lado, el muchacho se sentía invencible, no había nada que no pudiese hacer, nada que no pudiese conquistar, siempre y cuando ella estuviera con él.

Hermione Granger era su todo.

Y, precisamente por eso, porque ella era su todo, era que debía arriesgarse.

La misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado, era crucial para que la batalla final pudiese llevarse a cabo con mayor facilidad para su bando. Podría decirse que el veinte por ciento de la victoria en aquella guerra, recaía sobre los hombros de Draco, ya que, por supuesto, el otro ochenta por ciento eran responsabilidad exclusivamente de Harry.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Y nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, lo podría evitar.

Con suavidad, tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, y lo acercó al suyo propio, fundiéndolos a ambos en un beso, el beso más triste que se hubiese visto jamás. Ambos muchachos estaban demasiado necesitados de consuelo. Consuelo, que únicamente podían hallar en los labios del otro. Sabían que, tarde o temprano, el destino, cruel ante todo, se encargaría de separarlos, y no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para aquello.

Cuando se separaron, Draco, mirándola a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa, le dijo.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada me pase. Lo juro.-

Hermione, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza. El ex slytherin sintió un nudo en el estómago. Esperaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, poder cumplir lo que acababa de prometer.

Con un último y largísimo beso, ambos muchachos se separaron, sellando su destino para siempre.

Cuando Draco abandonó la habitación, se llevó consigo, como una fotografía, la imagen de Hermione, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una bonita sonrisa (aunque no feliz, pero por sobre todo hermosa) en sus labios. Esa imagen logró llegar al centro mismo de su corazón que nadie, jamás, podría separar de ese lugar.

Media hora después, el ojigris se encontraba caminando por un callejón desierto, a las afueras de Londres. Llevaba una capucha, negra como la noche misma, que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Exceptuando, por supuesto, sus hermosos ojos grises, más brillantes que de costumbre a causa de los nervios y la ansiedad.

Llegó a la entrada de una tabernucha de mala muerte, donde otros dos hombres encapuchados lo esperaban. Y, sin siquiera darse las buenas noches, lo condujeron al fondo del local. Un enorme dementor resguardaba la entrada, pero los encapuchados mostraron sus marcas tenebrosas, una en cada hombro izquierdo, respectivamente, y el dementor se hizo a un lado de inmediato.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los hombres se marcharon como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al ojigris completamente solo.

O eso pensaba él.

-Acércate.- dijo una voz terrible, en el fondo de la habitación.

Draco, obediente, caminó hacia el centro de la misma, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que ante el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. El muchacho no podía verlo; sin embargo, sentía su presencia en cada fibra de su ser, no había lugar a dudas. No había marcha atrás. A partir de ese momento, la misión daba comienzo.

Al menos oficialmente. Espiritualmente, la misión había comenzado en el instante en que abandonó la habitación de Grimmauld Place.

-Me han dicho que estás interesado en integrarte a mis filas.-

-Así es, Señor- se apresuró a decir el rubio. Rezando, interiormente, para que sus habilidades en Oclumancia fuesen lo suficientemente poderosas para esquivar incluso al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

-Debes saber, muchacho, que una vez que te incorporas a mí, no hay vuelta de hoja.- la voz fría y calculadora del hombre, logró causar un escalofrío interno al rubio, que sólo consiguió renovar su convicción, si eso era posible aún.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, Señor,- dijo el ojigris, inclinándose aún más. –No hay nada que desee más en el mundo, que unirme a usted, milord.-

-En ese caso, estaré encantado de tenerte en el grupo. Verás, resulta que te tenía echado el ojo desde hacía algún tiempo. Esperaba que tú vinieses a mí, antes de tener que matarte. Por lo visto, mi sueño se volvió realidad.- la fría ironía con la que Voldemort dijo aquello, logró causar un dejo de repugnancia en el joven, que hizo lo posible por ocultarlo en gran medida.

-Sólo dígame lo que tenga que hacer, milord. Y estaré encantado de servirle.-

-Descubre tu hombro izquierdo.-

El chico presentía lo que se avecinaba, era más que obvio. Tantos años luchando contra esa marca, e, irónicamente, ahora sería él quien la portara. Obedientemente, descubrió su hombro, y, lo último que alcanzó a sentir, antes de que el aborrecible dolor, provocado por un haz de luz verde, llegara a cada médula de su cuerpo, fue la punta, fría como metal, de la varita de Lord Voldemort.

-¡MORSMORDRE!-

Hermione estaba en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, llorando a lágrima viva. Sentía un dolor aborrecible en su brazo izquierdo, como si estuviese al fuego vivo. Desde hacía ya varios años, Draco y ella habían estado conectados por algo inexplicable, pero, lo que sentía uno, lo sentía el otro. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Draco estaba siendo marcado.

Con infinito dolor, se tumbó sobre la cama, maldiciendo una y mil ves a Voldemort, por lo que _les estaba _haciendo.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron los mortífagos.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba completamente sola en el cuartel, pero se alegró por ello. Al menos, sería la única en caer aquella noche.

Tomó la fotografía de Draco que estaba sobre su buró, y, dándole un delicado beso en los labios, le dijo adiós con la voz y con el corazón. Rogando a Dios, que su amado pudiese ser feliz.

Ella caería aquella noche, pero esperaba que Draco pudiese salvarse.

Y que no se hundiera con ella.

Apuntándose a sí misma al corazón, musitó:

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

Los mortífagos entraron a la habitación, pero la chica llevaba muerta más de dos minutos.

Cuando el efecto terminó, Draco, tumbado en el suelo, se llevó una mano al hombro. Ahí, visible a toda persona, se encontraba la marca tenebrosa. Sin saber exactamente porqué, comenzó a sollozar inconsolablemente. Sentía que le faltaba algo, como si la mitad de su corazón se hubiese desvanecido por completo.

-Levántate- ordenó Voldemort fríamente.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, haciendo la reverencia más exagerada que le fue posible. No podía soportarlo, algo le decía que sucedía algo malo.

Algo muy, muy malo.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Después te llamaré para designarte una misión. Hasta entonces. Puedes irte.-

-Con su permiso, milord.- dijo el rubio, tratando que su voz sonase lo menos fría posible.

-Permiso concedido.- le dijo el hombre. –Supongo que puedes salir solo, ¿cierto? Me temo que mis mortífagos que te acompañaron hasta acá, están en una misión bastante importante- dijo, con una sonrisa macabra en su malévolo rostro.

-Con todo respeto, milord. ¿Se podría saber cuál es esa misión tan importante?- inquirió el rubio, con el corazón a punto de reventarle por el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

Con una expresión de sádico triunfo, Lord Voldemort le dijo:

-Justo ahora, mis mortífagos están atacando el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. ¿Lo conoces, cierto? Es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix…-

Enterraron a Hermione el mismo día en que se celebraría la batalla final, en el pequeño cementerio del pueblo donde Hermione había vivido hasta su ingreso a Hogwarts.

A la misa asistieron muchísimos conocidos de Hermione, gente que la había apoyado toda su vida, y que la seguiría apoyando durante su muerte.

Todos estaban inconsolables, sus padres, Ron, Harry, profesores, compañeros de curso en Hogwarts que durante años la habían admirado, pero que jamás le habían dedicado una palabra de gracias por todas las cosas que hizo por ellos… pero, sobre todo… en primera fila, se encontraba un muchacho rubio y de ojos grises de veintitrés años.

Él era el único que no lloraba. Tal vez, para quien no conociera su historia, pensaría que se trataba que el muchacho no sentía verdadero dolor por la muerte de Hermione.

Cuando era todo lo contrario.

El motivo de que Draco no llorara, era que tenía seca el alma, seco el corazón. Había acabado ya su cámara de lágrimas, la noche en que llegó corriendo a Grimmauld Place, y descubrió el cadáver de la muchacha más hermosa del mundo para él.

Su Hermione Granger.

La joven a la que tenía pensado convertir en la nueva señora Malfoy. Incluso había comprado un anillo. Pensaba dárselo el día que vencieran por fin a Voldemort. Ese día sería hoy, pero, por ironía del destino, el día que se suponía, debía estar lleno de dicha para ambos jóvenes, estaba plagado de lágrimas de dolor y amargura.

Excepto por él. Ya no sentía nada. Toda su capacidad de sentir, y de amar, estaban enterrados en esa horrible tumba, junto al cuerpo de su Hermione.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, todos se tomaron un tiempo para despedirse de Hermione. La lucha comenzaría enseguida, y todos debían estar listos, tanto para salir triunfantes y regresar felices a sus hogares, como para reunirse muy pronto con la castaña.

El último en irse fue Draco. Harry y Ron lo esperaban a la salida del cementerio. Estaba listo. Aquel sería el último día de muchas cosas: El último día de sufrimientos, el último día de muertes… pero sobre todo, sería un último día.

El último día de su vida.

Sí, lo sabía, aquel día moriría, no habría otra opción. En cuanto Lord Voldemort descubriese su traición, lo mataría, o, si no, algún mortífago se encargaría del trabajo.

Fuera como fuese, Draco Malfoy estaba seguro que no volvería a ver salir el Sol.

Podría parecer horrible, pero el ojigris no deseaba otra cosa. Esos dos días sin Hermione Granger, habían sido, sin duda alguna, los más largos de toda su existencia. Era demasiado doloroso, despertar al amanecer, y no ver el desayuno listo, hecho por la castaña especialmente para él. Era muy difícil acostarse cada noche, sin haber recibido un dulce beso de la mujer amada. No estaba dispuesto a vivir así ni un solo día más.

Podría llamarse suicidio. Y sí, lo que tenía pensado hacer era un suicidio. Sin embargo, cualquiera podría entenderlo.

Sonrió al pensar que, dentro de sólo dos días más, sería su cadáver el que enterraran en ese mismo cementerio, justo al lado del féretro de su Mione.

De ese modo, estarían siempre juntos, más conectados que nunca.

Con un último suspiro, el ojigris vio esa horrible marca, y también agradeció al cielo, que dentro de pocas horas dejaría de usarla para siempre. Había dejado muy claro en el testamento que redactó la noche anterior, que no estaba dispuesto a ser enterrado con aquella cosa, y que, si no se la quitaban como fuese, se convertiría en fantasma para venir a perturbarlos por el resto de su vida, que deseaba, muy amablemente, fuesen largas y provechosas. También, con un poco de suerte, se borraría en el momento en que muriera.

Lo único que lamentaba, era que iba a fallarle en algo a Hermione. No estaría bien, no resultaría todo bien, al menos no en algo meramente técnico. Estarían juntos, de una forma u otra, y eso es lo que realmente importaba, ¿no? Sonrió amargamente.

Tendría que romper su promesa.

El destino, que acababa de separarlos, se encargaría también, muy pronto, de unirlos de nuevo, esta vez, para toda la eternidad.

Lentamente, salió del cementerio, no sin antes percibir una tierna mirada de reproche a sus espaldas en todo momento. Aún cuando no fuese capaz de verla. Sabía que, donde quiera que su Hermione estuviese, estaría mirándolo con tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, lo mismo que en su corazón. Empero, también (y al pensar aquello, no pudo evitar esbozar una amarga sonrisa, llena de dolor y esperanza), con amor.

Con infinito amor.

**+++ Fin +++**

_PD. Para una amiga súper especial. Ang!e, ojalá que este fic te haga llorar, como me pediste. Si no, ten la seguridad que esa fue toda mi intención. Nunca cambies, nena._

_**Miri (señorita Potter)**_

5


End file.
